The Mysterious Feelings
by Lil' street gurl
Summary: The RRBs find a girl in the forest, Brick's feelings are strange towards her, and there a death at the end. Read and rate it! I suck at summeries.
1. A girl in the forest

This story is my first story, rate it if you will! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, and if anyone say I do... See you in court!

Oh and this is gonna have some of the character from Bleedman's PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to keep training? I bet we could beat the girls now without breaking a sweat" Said a very angry boy.

"We have to keep training until were the best. Butch, I'm the leader so follow my orders." Said the guy in red.

"Whatever." Butch said. And with that, he flew off to the combat room to beat some more robots up. Boomer, the guy in the blue, was sitting under the tree's shade chewing his gum and staring up at the sky. He kept thinking about the fight the guys fought against the PowerPuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"Boomer, focus." Said Brick.

"Huh? What?" Boomer said as his head came out of the clouds.

"Your thinking about those girls again, Aren't you." Brick said with a hint of anger. Boomer said nothing, "We won't be beaten by those girls again. Nothing will beat us, not even some stupid kiss." He said clenching his hand into a fist. Boomer slowly looked at the sky as the birds flew across it.

"Hmm, Stupid kiss..." He murmered. Right at that moment, Butch came back.

"Can we do something already? I already destoried all the robots that simulation can give!" Butch Said. Suddenly there was an explosion, a cloud of smoke came up from the forest below. "Looks like something I can beat up." Butch exclaimed.

"Butch! Wait!" Brick said as Butch took off. "Why did I have to have a brother like him?" He said as he called Boomer to come. "We gotta go after him before he does something stupid like he usually does." He said as they flew off into the same way Butch did. Meanwhile, Butch already got to the spot where the cloud of smoke was rising. A bunch of police robot from the RowdyRuff Boys headquarters were attacking a girl. She looked knock-out. Butch attacked the robots and destoried them as Brick and Boomer arrived. "Butch, we told you to wait!"

"Yeah, whatever. I was itching for a fight and that was the best I could get. Beside, I found a girl." Butch said as he pointed to a girl lying in the rubble.

"She looks hurt. Maybe we should take her back to headquarters." Boomer said.

"We should, Let's go." Brick said as he picked her up and flew back the headquarters as Butch and Boomer followed. Back the HQ, the mysterious was floating a tube as the data on the computer screen scanned her.

"So you found her in the forest, Am I correct, Butch?" Said Dr. Brisbaine, the person who created the rowdyruff boys when they were destroyed.

"Yeah, she was like that." Butch said.

"Hmmm, Interesting." The Docter said. The boys leaning against the wall as they waited for some answers, who was this girl? Why was she found in the forest? Why was she here? and a bunch of other questions is filling the boys' head as they waited. Suddenly, an alarm rang. The screen turned red.

"We're reading major brain activity." A professor said. "Tank pressure is rising, It can't take any more." He said as the tube exploded and the girl is just standing there in the white dress she was wearing. Her long black hair was dripping wet, as head lifted and she opened her eyes revealing soft black eyes. Everyone is looking at her in amazement. Brick and Boomer stared at her with wide eyes, Butch just looked at her like it's something normal.

"W-who are you people? Where am I? Why am I here?" She said her first questions.

"Your in my Lab. I am Dr. Brisbaine and and you are?" He asked.

"M-my n-name is Kunoichi, but you can call me Kiki." She answered.

"Ahh, so do you know what happened before you passed out?" The docter asked again.

"I don't know. All I remember is... is..." she manage to say before she passed out. Brick ran and caught her before she hit the floor.

"What should we do with her, Sir?" Brick asked as Kiki fell into his arms.

"We'll put her to bed, we'll question her more in the morning." Brisbaine said.

"Where will she sleep?" Boomer asked.

"She'll sleep in your room, she gonna have to sleep in one of your beds. End of discussion." The docter ended as he walked away.

So now, the guys are hanging out in their room as Kiki layed temporary on Boomer's bed. "So, who's bed is she gonna sleep on?" Butch finally said breaking the silence. "She not sleeping in mine!"

"Not mine either. I hate people on my bed beside me." Boomer said.

"She not sleeping in mine." Brick exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll do this any way a guy would. Rock, paper, sissor." Butch decided.

"Fine." Brick and Boomer said. After 200 outta 350 rounds. Brick finally lost the game.

"I want a rematch!" Brick yelled.

"Sorry, that's the last last last last last round of the match. Sorry." Butch laughed. Boomer just leaned against the wall.

"Fine." Brick said, finally give in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Brick's feelings

The second chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Except for one, Kiki! I love you Kiki! My made up character!

Kiki: Get to the story already.

Kunoichi-niichan: Fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick's POV

So they moved Kiki onto my bed, and we got ready for bed. I didn't want to go into bed with her in it. I mean, I remember what happened when the girls kissed us. We were destoryed. I knew the guys would let me sleep with them of course. They were enjoying this, I can feel it. I had to get in if I didn't want to be weak. Oh well, she was facing the other way so I was safe. Her hair seemed to have dry and so did her dress, lucky for me now my bed won't get wet. I didn't know when I started to dose off but I found myself training in a field of grass. I suddenly found a bright shining light, my curousity got the best of me and I followed it. When I got there, the light disappeared and Kiki was there reading under the trees. I was dreaming of her? I bearly knew her and I was dreaming of her! I woke up from shock and found her fast alsleep and ... holding my hand! For some reason, I didn't want to let go. Her skin seemed to glow, she seemed so beauti... What was I thinking! She a girl! I hate girls! I let go of her hand instanly. I turned away from her and went to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I need to think about something else. Finally I couldn't think anymore any fell alsleep.

The next morning, I found me sleeping in my bed alone. 'Maybe it was all a dream yesterday. Yeah, maybe yesterday was a dream.' I thought. I kinda figured it was when Butch said," So, how did you sleep with your girlfriend yesterday?"

"She is not my girfriend! I bearly know her!" I yelled. I knew he would, 'whatever' and he did with a smirk. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face but I knew I couldn't.

"Well, you'll get lots of time now. The doc decided to let her stay when she tried to answer his questions. She answered them well even though she couldn't remember a thing." Butch laughed.

"What!" I said, I ran out the door and went straight for the lab. To my suprise, Kiki was standing right there next to the computer and talking to a professor. She was wearing black gloves that showed her fingers. She also had a hat on her head, a baseball cap that was black. Her clothes was a dress that stopped right in the middle of her thigh. It was black and some of the lines that shows color were grey. She had a small black jacket on underneath her dress. On her legs were long sock of a greyish color. On her feet were black sneakers. I took a long look at her before she noticed me. She smiled and waved. I could feel my face warming up as the red blush crawl on it.

"So, you like her?" Boomer asked as he walked in.

"No! Of course I don't! We all hate girls! I thought we all agree!" I said. Boomer flinched.

"Okay, you don't have to yell. Geez, I mean, I still can get over the fight we had with the girls. When Bubbles kissed me, she mored like grabbed me so I wouldn't let go. I still can't get over that scene. I play it over in my head again and again trying to figure it out." Boomer said. He closed his eyes and leaned against the walls. "I'm begingging to think I like her. So, it's okay if you like a girl. I mean, I kinda do." He said. I couldn't believe my ears. Boomer? In love? I know Butch would call me crazy if I tell him. "Butch already knows if your planning on telling him. So, what are we doing today?" He acted like it was normal. It was not normal. I thought we made a promise until I realize, they forgot. That the only explanation. I don't want to beat around the bush anymore so I decided to forget it.

"So Brick, What are we doing today? Training? Training? Or training?" Butch said. He knew that I always train during the day.

"Try beating your record of destroying the robots." I said trying to figure out something for him to do.

"I beat already, 17 times" Butch said, yawning. I knew he was bored.

"Try beating it again then!" I said, I almost clenched my teeth together.

"Fine then." He said walking out.

"Okay, Boomer, why don't you master your targeting." I told him.

"Okay, I needed something to do anyway." Boomer said walking out and chewing him gum.

"Finally, their gone. Now..." I started before Kiki walked over to me. 'what should I do? What am I doing? Why am I thinking this way? Oh shoot, she here!'

"Hi Brick, Guess I'm here to stay. So I overheard you saying that you were training. Can I join? I'm not much of a fighter but I can try." Kiki said.

"I - I uhhhh yeah, I guess. Now that Butch and Boomer are busy. I guess I can train with you." I studdered.

"From the way you put it, it sounds like you were planning on putting us alone together." Kiki smiled. Her smile was so warm, her eyes were so deep, I almost lost myself in them. She was so... so..,

"Uh, hello? Earth to Brick. Come in, were losing ya." She laughed. She went around me and pulled me out the door by the arm. "Come on!" When we were outside, she flew up and stayed there. I didn't know she could fly. "Come on! I'm waiting!" I recovered from my shock and also flew up.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you because your a girl." I said.

"I know, now come on! I need a good fight." She said smiling. So, what she said in the lab was a lie. She must be a strong fighter, I better keep my guard up. I tried to see what she was capable of so I shot my laser beam at her. She flipped upside down and dodge it with ease, she move quick too. I lost her when she moved, I looked around to see where she was. She caught me by surprise and slammed me in the back. "I thought you weren't gonna go easy on me." She said. "Guess I'll go easy on you then." 'You won't need too.' I thought. I didn't say anything seeing if she would keep her word. I thrust foward straight at her, she moved aside and made a face. I did the same attack and she stuck her tounge at me. 'She toying with me.' I thought. She moved fast and quick. I can't believe how good a fighter she is. After 2 hours of this, I saw Butch standing with Boomer underneath the tree's shade. I saw Butch staring at Kiki, I think he couldn't believe how good a fighter she is. I mean, I can't stop saying it or in this case, thinking it. I kept fighting her until I was outta breath. I signaled for her to stop and rest for a bit. "I can believe I beat you. I heard you were the strong and smart type. I guess smart but not that strong." She smirked. She took one look at me and saw how tired I looked and smiled. "Just keep trying and you'll get it." She was so curtious, unlike some people I know.

"I can't believe she beat you Brick." Boomer said when we were in the lab. Kiki want to train with Butch seeing if he can beat her. I kinda doubted it but let him try. "Your the leader of our group and she beat you." He said in awe.

"I only let her win so it could boost her confidence." I said. I had to make something up.

"Right." Boomer said in a ," Sure you were" tone of voice.

"Just wait, next time I'll beat her." I said. Just then, Butch came in. Kiki went in behind him looking alittle happy.

"I can't believe it! She is such a cheater!" Butch exclaimed telling me what I already need to know.

"Wow, the person who beat his record 17 times can't beat a girl once. This is my special day." Kiki said. She put her hand on Butch's sholder, "Just try harder next time."

"Whatever, just leave me alone ya cheater." Butch said walking away. He looked mad, I expected him to be. Kiki looked at me.

"Don't look at me. This isn't my problem." I said quickly. Kiki smiled, her smile was so warm.

"Well, it's getting late. I should be getting into bed. Guess what! The guys said that your bed stick to the game you guys had last night for aleast a month." Kiki said jumping up and down excited. "See ya later Brick, I'm gonna get ready for bed." I hate Butch and Boomer so much. They would actually let me sleep with that stubborn, hot, evil girl! Wait, did I just call her hot? Man, I have to shake this off. She is ugly, she is ugly. Why did she had to be so fine?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. farewell to Kiki

This is the third chapter, sad part of the story and the end of this story too. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do we have to go over this again?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and Kiki was outside standing on a hill, watching the sun setting as the breeze flowed through her hair. She heard a crunch from the leaves, she quickly turned around to see who was there. "Hey, Kiki. It's just me Brick." He said sitting down under the leaves of the tree.

"Hey Brick." Kiki replied. She looked back at the sun.

"I'm just wondering, where'd you come from?" Brick asked.

"I told you and everyone else already. I don't know, I wouldn't mind seeing it one day. Whether it's across the ocean or the sky, I want to visit it." Kiki said turning to face Brick, she looked at him while he's staring also at the setting sun. She smiled and said, " But, I like it here. Listen, I know you hate girls and you think that their evil but..." Kiki stopped and turned around quickly trying to hide her blush.

"But what?" Brick asked.

"But, Thanks for taking into your home. I mean, your the only family I had in a long time. Your the only people I know" Kiki said quietly. Brick looked her, and slowly stood up. He walked behind her and put his arms around her neck. She blushed even more, "Listen, If I go somewhere, I don't want to search or grieve about me, okay? Tell the others that. I think that's they'll worry." Brick quickly removed his arms and stepped back.

"Why are you talking like this?" He asked.

"Just understand this. One day, I might go away. I don't want anyone to grieve." Kiki said and turnning around. Suddenly, the alarm at HQ rang. Brick's question's will have to wait as they both ran for HQ. One of the robot that the Docter was creating to be more powerful then anyone has ever seen was on the loose. Boomer and Butch came in wondering but their wondering stopped when they saw the robot.

"Finally! A battle!" Butch said. He went full force on the robot but ended up and the ground when he was hit by the laser beam from that thing full force.

"Butch!" Kiki cried. She tried to get near it, she dodge all the laser and headed straight for the head. She was ready to kick the head of the thing and try and turn it off when she didn't see the arm and got hit right the back. She slammed full force on the wall and was injured.

"Kiki!" Boomer and Brick cried. They were about go to her to help her.

"No, don't worry about me! Just go beat that thing." Kiki yelled. Boomer understood and quickly tried to attack that thing with Butch, Brick was still looking for a way to save Kiki and to defeat that thing. Brick was too busy think that he got hit also with Butch and Boomer. All three boys fell to the floor in pain. "I need to do something." Kiki said softly. Finally she knew what she had to do to save RRBs. Even if this is a test of power, she would fail. She flew up and grabbed that thing and she started glowing. "Boys, listen. I'm gonna destory this thing with my very life, you guys have to live to defeat your enemies. I have no purpose in life anymore. I wish you guys the best of luck." She said glowing brighter.

"No! Wait!" Butch called out. Boomer slowly tried to stand up. Brick still layed on the floor looking up at her.

"Don't do it!" He cried out. Kiki smiled at Brick. He suddenly remember the little chat they had. 'Don't grieve over me. The only family. Don't search for me. I'd liked to visit it someday.' All the things she had said was flowing through his head.

"Good-bye." She said with a tear flowing down her face before a cloud of smoke appeared then an explosion. As the smoke settled, the only thing left of her was a piece of her dress.

It was two years after that attack. Brick was now grown up and destroyed the lab with his brothers. Butch married Buttercup when they had a crush on each other, they always talk in their fighting, their always fighting like usual. Boomer and Bubbles had a crush on each other for years and finally got married, always obvious. Not included in the story but Blossom and Dexter are dating still. Brick was alone in his life and never grieved about that moment. Brick remembered the scene as he kneel down to Kiki's grave. He put a bouqet of flowers on the ground and looked at the headstone one more time.

_Here lies Kunoichi_

_Thought she told me not to_

_grieve about her. I listened._

_I do not grieve about her_

_when I'm awake. I grieve about_

_her in my dreams._

_Fellware Kiki._

_May your afterlife be as peaceful_

_as your grave._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not as long but still, tell me what you think about this.

I thought it was about time she died because she didn't really belong in the story.


End file.
